


Violet

by Padmini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padmini/pseuds/Padmini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock è tormentato da uno strano incubo ricorrente. Non sa ancora che quel sogno presto avrà una parte importante nella sua vita e lo aiuterà a capire molte cose di se stesso. Perchè non riesce a fidarsi delle donne? Quali dolorosi ricordi sono racchiusi nella sua anima?<br/>Non mi ricordo da quando ce l’ho. Forse da sempre. Ciclicamente è tornato per tormentarmi. Quindi, ciclicamente, sono ricaduto nel mi vecchio vizio. Non è sempre stato così. Mi ricordo che quando ero bambino c’era mia madre. Lei veniva in camera mia e mi consolava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il sogno

  
  
  
  
  
\- 1-

Il sogno

 

 

 

Mi sveglio.

Il rumore della pioggia sul vetro della finestra mi ha miracolosamente riportato alla realtà.

Non posso crederci. È successo di nuovo.

Mi sono addormentato, ieri sera, durante uno di quei film che piacciono tanto a John. Lui mi ha svegliato e mi ha aiutato a raggiungere il letto, dove sono di nuovo sprofondato tra le braccia di Morfeo. Maledetto Dio del sonno! Perché non si trova un altro hobby? Che so? Carte? Scacchi? Backgammon? Andrebbe bene tutto. Mi basterebbe che la smettesse di tormentarmi. Io non ho bisogno di dormire. Non voglio dormire.

Perché? Dormire per prima cosa è un’inutile perdita di tempo. Qualcuno potrà dire che serve al corpo per ricaricarsi. Sarà così per le persone normali! Qualcuno deve aver invertito qualche filo quando mi ha generato perché per me succede tutto il contrario.

Mentre gli altri si ricaricano mangiando, riposando o addirittura (orrore!) dormendo, io mi scarico. Davvero! Non c’è nulla di più deleterio per me dell’ozio. Il mio cervello, la parte più importante di me, l’unica a cui possa fare affidamento, ha bisogno di attività. Lavoro. Lavoro. Sono mesi che non ho un lavoro decente tra le mani.

Ragazzini scappati di casa, mogli tradite da mariti che hanno scoperto troppo tardi di amare il loro migliore amico, frodi assicurative. Banale, noioso.

Non c’è nulla lì fuori che possa distrarmi dai miei incubi. No, mi correggo. Dal mio incubo. Uno solo. È sufficiente a destabilizzarmi.

Non mi ricordo da quando ce l’ho. Forse da sempre. Ciclicamente è tornato per tormentarmi. Quindi, ciclicamente, sono ricaduto nel mi vecchio vizio. Non è sempre stato così. Mi ricordo che quando ero bambino c’era mia madre. Lei veniva in camera mia e mi consolava.

Poi, quando sono cresciuto, non ho più potuto fare appello a lei per calmare le mie notti. Ho dovuto arrangiarmi, ed è arrivata lei. La mia dannazione.

La cocaina.

Ci sono andato giù pesante fin da subito. Appena l’incubo tornava a farsi vivo, andavo da quel mio vecchio conoscente che mi doveva più di un favore e mi rifornivo della droga. Nessuno in casa poteva sospettare nulla.

Poi Mycroft se ne è accorto. Mi osservava. Il mio caro fratello! Sempre così preoccupato per me! Mi teneva d’occhio! Mi aveva portato in quella clinica per aiutarmi a smettere. Per un periodo aveva funzionato. Poi ci ero ricascato.

Finalmente, dopo la mia seconda visita a quella stramaledetta psicologa, avevo trovato qualcosa migliore della cocaina: gli omicidi.

Non fraintendiamo. Non mi distraevo ammazzando la gente, sia chiaro! Scoprire gli assassini era meglio della droga più pura. Ragionare, trovare indizi, incasellare la gente solo guardandola. Ecco cosa mi faceva sentire bene. Ho bisogno di tenere il cervello impegnato in qualcosa che non sia quello stramaledetto sogno. Mi perseguita. Quello … e altro.

Voglio solo dimenticare. Sono tante le cose che non voglio nella mia mente, ora. Perché se ci sono riuscito con il sistema solare non posso riuscirci anche con questo? Voglio dire, sono informazioni. Banali ricordi nel cervello. Non posso semplicemente spazzarli via?

Invece eccolo qui! Il mio nemico di sempre! Quel maledetto incubo non ne vuole saperne di lasciarmi in pace! E con quell’incubo, riaffiorano ricordi che pensavo di aver ormai seppellito. Ricordi dolorosi.

 

Nel sogno mi ritrovo neonato. Sto dormendo in una culla. Le pareti soffici, imbottite di cotone, mi circondano. Per coprirmi, un lenzuolino di cotone delicatissimo e una coperta di lana, fatta dalla nonna. Sopra di me gira una giostrina con degli uccellini e una musica classica di pianoforte. Rido, mi piace quella musica. Ben presto la musica sta per farmi addormentare, quando all’improvviso sento delle urla.

Sono urla di un uomo e di una donna. L’uomo è furente, impreca, inveisce, accusa. La donna piange, chiede perdono. Si sentono dei colpi e la donna piange più forte. Poi una porta sbatte. Lì mi sveglio, ricoperto di sudore.

Non so perché ma questo sogno mi mette un’angoscia tremenda. Non so da dove provenga. Non so nemmeno se sia un mio ricordo o se abbia un valore simbolico. Ho provato a parlarne con la psicologa ma non è stata di grande aiuto.

‘Devi affrontarlo’ mi diceva ‘Prova a gestirlo. Prova ad alzarti da quella culla per andare a vedere chi sta litigando. È il tuo sogno, lo puoi fare. È facile!’

Facile un corno! Forse poteva essere facile per lei! Per me, l’unico desiderio non era uscire dalla culla ma da quel sogno! Ho provato a liberarmene in ogni modo. Pensavo di esserci riuscito. Quanto mi sbagliavo!

 

È ritornato. Ormai sono tre notti che mi sveglio così. John sembra aver notato qualcosa. Anche lui come Mycroft mi osserva. Al contrario del mio petulante fratello, però, sa stare al suo posto. Non mi tormenta. Sa aspettare. Sa che, se vorrò, gliene parlerò.

Intanto però, da vero ingrato, lo sto trattando come una pezza da piedi. Perché faccio così? Lui sopporta, ma non penso che potrà resistere a lungo. Due sere fa è andato a dormire da Sarah. Di nuovo. Oramai passa più tempo a casa di quella donna che a Baker Street. Lo capisco, in fondo. Anch’io scapperei al suo posto.

Sono diventato insopportabile. I miei sbalzi di umore sono sempre più evidenti. È l’effetto della cocaina. la mia faccia da cane bastonato, la mattina dopo, deve averlo intenerito perché ha suggerito di guardarci un film insieme. Ho accettato. Non volevo contrariarlo di nuovo. Non volevo che se ne andasse, lasciandomi solo con i miei mostri. Eppure … anche con la sua presenza qui si sono fatti vivi. Forse proprio per questo. Con John al mio fianco mi sono sentito più sicuro, più rilassato … e quei ricordi maledetti ne hanno approfittato per colpirmi più violentemente del solito.

 

Mi alzo, faccio la doccia. Magari l’acqua che scorre può portare via le ombre della notte, come un fiume che si pulisce dalle foglie morte. Inutile.

Mi prude una spalla. Appoggio una mano alla pelle per togliermi il prurito e la sento. Una piccola imperfezione. Mi guardo e la vedo. Una cicatrice. Da quando ce l’ho? Non ricordo. Sarà saggio cercarne l’origine nella mia memoria? Troppo tardi. Prima che possa finire di formulare questo pensiero il ricordo si fa strada prepotentemente nella mia mente.

Risento di nuovo quel dolore. Il dolore della ceramica che si infrange contro la mia pelle. Ma il dolore più grande lo provo nel cuore. Quel cuore che pensavo di aver sigillato per sempre in una camera stagna. Scivolo sul fondo della doccia mentre l’acqua continua a cadermi addosso.

Cosa mi sta succedendo? Cosa sono queste emozioni così terribili che pian piano stanno prendendo possesso del mio essere? Non le voglio! Non le voglio! Non le voglio ma non posso scacciarle. Più ci provo più queste mi tornano indietro, ferendomi. Come delle lame affilate. Mi inseguono in ogni nascondiglio, mi braccano.

 

“Sherlock?”

Sento la voce di John dalla cucina. Mi chiama. Sta uscendo per andare al lavoro.

“Sto uscendo. Tornando a casa mi fermo al supermercato. Ti serve qualcosa?”

Non rispondo. Lui, rassegnato, esce dalla stanza sbattendo un po’ la porta. È arrabbiato di nuovo. Stanotte dormirà di nuovo da Sarah, lo sento. Mi sforzerò per farmi perdonare, forse. Magari potrei togliere quegli alluci in decomposizione nel frigo. Dovrebbero essere pronti per i test che ho in programma e se in un paio d’ore riesco a portarli a termine John si ritroverà con qualcosa di fetido in meno tra il latte e la marmellata.

Esco dalla doccia. Mi asciugo e mi vesto. Mi abbottono la camicia e infilo la mia bellissima vestaglia blu. Com’è comoda! Finalmente un po’ di pace. Vado in salotto e mi godo il silenzio. No. Troppo silenzio. La mia mente prova, bastarda, a riportarmi a quei ricordi.

Prendo il violino e provo a scacciarli. Suono una musica vivace. Non ho voglia di deprimermi. Mi muovo per la stanza, danzando. Ogni tanto apro gli occhi per non inciampare in qualcosa ed è lì che mi accorgo che il mio cellulare sta squillando.

Sempre tenendo il violino in mano, appoggio l’archetto sulla poltrona e afferro il telefono. È Lestrade.

“ _Ciao Sherlock_ ” mi dice “ _Ti disturbo?_ ”

“No, figurati” dico io in risposta. Un altro caso! Ti prego! Un caso di omicidio magari! Ti prego! Qualcosa degno della mia attenzione!

“ _C’è stato un brutto omicidio stanotte. Un uomo pugnalato è stato ritrovato in una vecchia fabbrica abbandonata. Posso mandare una macchina a prenderti?”_

“Certo, certo” rispondo cercando di reprimere la felicità.

Un omicidio! Bene! Un po’ di cibo per la mia mente! Mi sfilo con un solo gesto la vestaglia e in pochi minuti sono pronto per salire sulla macchina che mi porterà sul luogo del delitto. Mi dispiace che non ci sia John con me, però. Pazienza. Gli racconterò i fatti stasera.


	2. Come forzare una porta chiusa

La macchina mandata dall’ispettore Lestrade è arrivata velocemente. Troppo per i miei gusti. Il vecchio ‘Greg’ sapeva benissimo che avrei accettato. Corro giù per le scale, eccitatissimo. Non vedo l’ora di esaminare il luogo del delitto e, cosa ancora più interessante, il corpo.  
Avrò almeno cinque minuti tutti per me per potermi muovere liberamente e poi un tempo indeterminato per sciorinare le conclusioni. Tutto dipende da quello che troverò.  
Mi pare che questo autista sia un po’ troppo lento. Non mi disturbo neanche a dirgli di accelerare. Mi ignorerebbe. Nell’attesa osservo fuori dal finestrino e mi viene da ridere. Ogni tanto Lestrade mi dice di essere troppo freddo, troppo indifferente alle sofferenze dell’umanità. Che ne sa lui di me? Sa qualcosa delle sofferenze che _io_ ho dovuto sopportare? Non ne sa nulla. E mai lo saprà. Punto.  
Cercare di ignorare le mie sofferenze mi ha portato inevitabilmente a ignorare anche quelle degli altri. Oppure ho cominciato a fregarmene dei sentimenti altrui proprio per poter dimenticare i miei? Probabile. Ho imprigionato le mie emozioni una cella di isolamento chiusa a doppia mandata con qualche centinaio di lucchetti. Impossibile aprirla.  
Da qualche tempo a questa parte, però, mi sembra che qualcuno, o qualcosa, tenti di forzarla. Ho prestato troppa attenzione alla serratura. Da qualche parte deve esserci una falla. Una minuscola fessura che, se stressata con la giusta forza, potrebbe far crollare tutte le mie difese. E a quel punto? Cosa potrei fare, io?  
Riuscirei a gestire quell’ondata che inevitabilmente mi colpirebbe?  
   
Arrivo sul luogo del delitto. Ancora non so cosa mi aspetta. È questo quello che mi piace. L’attesa. Più lunga è l’attesa più mi godo il premio. Scendo dall’auto con cautela, con eleganza. Ogni mio movimento deve essere preciso e armonioso. Mi metto in una posizione di superiorità solo camminando. Voglio dire, quanti camminano come me? Sono un bell’uomo, ne sono consapevole. Più di una mia cliente, parlandomi, non ha potuto fare a meno di notarlo. John ha ragione a dire che mi pavoneggio un po’. Che c’è di male in questo? È la sola soddisfazione che mi rimane.  
   
“Finalmente” mi dice Lestrade avvicinandosi “Ce ne hai messo di tempo!”  
“La prossima volta mandami un autista che non abbia trovato la patente nelle patatine” dico io senza nemmeno scusarmi. Perché dovrei farlo, poi? È lui che dovrebbe ringraziarmi per la mia presenza.  
Mi avvicino al cadavere. È disteso a pancia in giù. Mi sembra di riconoscere quel cappotto. L’ho già visto.  
Osservo per prima cosa il terreno. C’è stata una lotta molto cruenta, a giudicare dalle impronte che vedo. Due uomini. Uno di loro è arrivato prima e ha atteso che l’altro lo raggiungesse. Poi i due hanno cominciato a parlare animatamente e sono arrivati alle mani. Non si può ancora parlare di omicidio, in realtà. Potrebbe trattarsi di legittima difesa. Bisognerà trovare l’altro uomo per capirlo.  
Visto che mi ha chiamato avranno già fatto tutte le rilevazioni del caso quindi senza domandare nulla mi infilo i guanti e giro il corpo per verificarne l’identità.  
   
Non sono mai stato impressionabile con i cadaveri. Voglio dire! Ne vedo tantissimi con la mia professione. La mia casa, con sommo disappunto di John, è sempre piena di teste, dita, braccia, mani, organi vari.  
Allora perché quando vedo il viso dell’uomo mi viene solo voglia di vomitare? Perché mi sento pizzicare gli occhi? Guardo il cielo, sperando che le lacrime non vogliano uscire.  
“Allora?” mi domanda Lestrade preoccupato “Mio dio Sherlock, c’è qualcosa che non va?”  
Se ne è accorto. Ha percepito il mio disagio. Non reagisco mai così quando sto per esaminare il corpo. Di solito tutta la mia attenzione va su di lui. Sui dettagli del vestito, della pelle, delle scarpe. Tutto quello che può aiutarmi a identificarlo e incasellarlo. Ora no. Ho distolto lo sguardo e respiro con affanno, cercando di ricacciare indietro lacrime troppo forti per essere fermate.  
Quando mi giro verso di lui lo spavento. Anche Donovan, arrivata da poco, mi guarda spaesata. Non mi hanno mai visto piangere. Sto piangendo, ora. Silenziosamente ma sto piangendo.  
Mai, mai mi sarei aspettato di trovare proprio lui qui. L’ho amato, l’ho odiato. Non  so cosa provo per lui adesso. Pietà. Forse. Rimpianto. Anche. Dolore. Si, soprattutto dolore. Dolore per non essere riuscito a dimostrargli il mio affetto. Per non essere riuscito ad ottenerlo da lui.  
“Cosa c’è Sherlock?” mi chiede Sally preoccupata. Devo essere proprio spaventoso visto così se perfino lei ha rinunciato al classico nomignolo che mi affibbia di solito.  
Apro la bocca per parlare, ma le parole non escono. Cerco di riordinarle.  
“Cosa ci puoi dire del cadavere?”  
“C’è stata una lite” dico evitando la domanda “Evidentemente lui e un altro uomo hanno litigato …  e questa è la conseguenza. Potrebbe trattarsi di legittima difesa. Anzi, ne sono sicuro”  
“Come puoi dire una cosa del genere?”  
“Il pugnale” dico. Mi sono accorto troppo tardi del pugnale e solo ora lo riconosco, conficcato tra le costole dell’uomo “Appartiene alla vittima”  
“Come fai a dirlo?” mi domanda Lestrade  
“Se il pugnale appartiene alla vittima probabilmente chi lo ha ucciso voleva solo difendersi. Lui” dico indicando l’uomo steso a terra “lo avrà chiamato qui, probabilmente con una scusa, e ha provato ad ucciderlo ma l’altro è stato più veloce e lo ha pugnalato con la sua stessa arma”  
“Sherlock” mi dice l’ispettore tenendosi la fronte “Tutto ciò è molto interessante ma non puoi provarlo. Hai ragione a dire che se il pugnale apparteneva alla vittima si tratta di legittima difesa, ma non puoi provarlo. Dovremmo prima esaminare le impronte digitali e, cosa più importante, identificare il morto!”  
Bene. Perfetto. Come lo dico? Io so già chi è. Cerco le parole che fanno tanta fatica ad arrivare. Vedo la pietà nei loro occhi. Sembrano inteneriti da questa mia debolezza. Di solito sono io che li sovrasto. Sono freddo, calcolatore, cinico. Li eccita vedermi così debole?  
   
Non ho il tempo di cercare una risposta nei loro visi perché vengo travolto.  
La stessa lama che ha trafitto il costato di quell’uomo è penetrata nella fessura della mia camera di sicurezza e l’ha scoperchiata senza pudore, ignorando i numerosi lucchetti di cui l’avevo dotata.  
Tutto quello che era racchiuso lì dentro mi investe con eccessiva violenza. Tanti, troppi ricordi che ho voluto seppellire. La consapevolezza di tutti quegli episodi mi esplode dentro come una bomba.  
Non ho mangiato nulla stamattina, eppure devo allontanarmi per non contaminare la scena del crimine. Corro fuori, sotto lo sguardo colmo di pietà di Donovan, Lestrade e Anderson, che si è appena aggiunto. Figurati se quello stronzetto vuole perdersi lo spettacolo!  
Mi raggiungono mentre io ho già appoggiato le mani sul muro della fabbrica di fronte e butto fuori la scarsa cena che John mi ha costretto a mangiare ieri sera.  
Sento male in ogni parte del corpo, come se i ricordi avessero preso forma. Ogni percossa. Ogni insulto. Ogni maltrattamento. Riaffiorano alla mia mente e nel mio corpo come se li stessi vivendo ora. Ripenso a quell’uomo, morto in un modo così brutale,  in un luogo così squallido. Tutto è così distante da come era lui.  
   
Mi rimetto in piedi a fatica. Barcollo un po’ e, finalmente, riesco a ritrovare una certa lucidità. Sento la presenza dei tre alle mie spalle. Non parlano ma mi fissano con insistenza. Cosa si aspetteranno da me? Mi disprezzeranno? Finalmente anche il freddo Sherlock Holmes soffre di fronte alla morte? Chi se ne frega! Non mi è mai importato nulla del giudizio altrui, tantomeno di questi tre imbecilli che stanno ad osservare la mia schiena, attenti per cogliere anche il minimo movimento.  
Prendo il cellulare. Devo fare tutto con calma altrimenti rischio di cadere di nuovo. Seleziono il numero di Mycroft. Bene. Le mie funzioni mentali sono ancora intatte. Provo a digitare un SMS. No. C’è qualcosa che non va. Le lettere sui tasti si confondono, sono sfocate. Cosa c’è che mi ostacola?  
Lacrime? Sono lacrime queste?  
Va bene. Rinuncio al messaggio. Gli telefono, anche perché lui detesta i messaggi.  
“Mycroft?” lo chiamo quando, dopo una breve attesa, lui risponde “Vieni qui, subito”  
“ _Dove?_ ” mi domanda ovviamente lui, ma io non sono più connesso con il mondo esterno. Vago in un universo tutto mio .  
“Vieni qui” ripeto. Dove dovrebbe venire, poi? Vieni qui da me e aiutami ad arginare la sofferenza. Aiutami. Tu lo sai, tu sai tutto quello che quella stanza maledetta conteneva. Puoi aiutarmi a rimettere tutto dentro, fratello?  
Devo aver ripetuto la stessa frase un numero imprecisato di volte ma non ne sono consapevole. Mycroft, dall’altra parte del telefono, è disorientato. È Lestrade ad aiutarmi. Mi prende il telefono di mano. Non oppongo resistenza. Resto così, con il braccio a mezz’aria e la mano aperta. Gli detta l’indirizzo e chiude la chiamata.  
“Sarà qui tra poco” mi dice porgendomi il telefono. Io non mi giro. Non mi muovo. Abbasso la mano ma non accenno a voler prendere il cellulare che lui mi porge. Rassegnato me lo infila in tasca.  
“Sherlock, mi spieghi cosa ti sta succedendo?” mi chiede cercando di mascherare l’impazienza.  
“So chi è” dico infine. Devo farcela. Posso farcela. Voglio farcela.  
“Avanti, allora!” dice Anderson con il suo solito atteggiamento irritante “Illuminaci!”  
Non posso non notare un certo sarcasmo nella sua voce. Mi ha sempre disprezzato e non  lo ha mai nascosto. Non che il sentimento non fosse reciproco, ma adesso mi fa male. Come girare un coltello in una piaga.  
“Il suo nome è Siger Holmes” dico, e li sento trattenere il respiro “Era mio padre”


End file.
